Media items in a broadcast schedule, for example music, talk, promotions, advertisements, and the like, are often broadcast in a group, or “content block.” These content blocks may be scheduled during breaks between programming that is being broadcast to multiple different media outlets or stations. For example, a nationally syndicated program may be broadcast on various different local stations, in addition to being streamed over the Internet. In such cases, it can be desirable to have different media items played to different audiences during breaks in the nationally syndicated program. Different media items can be inserted into different content blocks played during the same block of time, so that a content block broadcast over the air to a radio audience may include different media items than a content block streamed to an Internet audience, even though the remainder of the content being broadcast is the same.
Situations can arise in which a broadcast content block needs to be modified. For example, one or more media items in a content block following a program segment may need to be removed, or “bumped.”